


Purity of Corruption

by Nezha_TAB



Category: Corruption of Champions 2
Genre: Animal Transformation, Coc2, Corruption of Champions - Freeform, Death, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gay Sex, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, POV First Person, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezha_TAB/pseuds/Nezha_TAB
Summary: My First Story on AO3, and it's a Fanmade Corruption of Champions 2 StoryWARNING: Sexual Content abound.This will be an ever-so-slightly corrupted, horny, lust-crazed route of the game, in which we'll be taking every dick we can, and sticking the dick we've got in every hole it'll go in.Hope you enjoy!
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

You let out a low groan into the soft pillow as you woke up, managing to ignore said pillow’s slight movements, obvious heartbeat, and soft breaths, as you tried to remember the night before. You hadn’t been in Hawkethorne long - despite the presence that lupines have in the village, you weren’t from here. It was nice though. You’d requested a place to sleep to avoid the raging snowstorms outside, and the local tavernkeep, a middle-aged Lupine man named Garth, was kind enough to let you stay for free.  
Garth didn’t even seem to have a problem with the fact that you clearly had eyes for his daughter to some extent. His daughter, named Gwyneth or Gwyn for short, was a beautiful lupine woman, soft fur and a winning personality. And tits, of course. You couldn’t go for her though - you wouldn’t feel right about it. She was currently emotionally vulnerable from her previous lover pretty much fucking and running, leaving Gwyneth now heavily pregnant. You’d feel like you were manipulating her if you tried to get with her now.  
Plus her brother probably would’ve knocked you out. That towering beast of a Lupine - Garret - was very protective of his little twin sister, and Garth sent him up to go help some loggers up north just to avoid him punching you for looking at Gwyn.

Still though, you couldn’t just ignore your own lusts. That’s why you -

Ah. This wasn’t a pillow. You remembered the night before now. At least vaguely. The bittersweet scent and taste of the venom… The sudden, overwhelming urge to fuck something, that shopkeep - the green haired catgirl - pouncing on you…  
And collapsing asleep together after hours of it, on the floor of her store, your face pressed into her neck.

“That wa- was pretty good, Champ~” The shopkeep muttered in a lazy tone, clearly seeing now that you were coming back into consciousness. 

As you went to pull away, sliding your knot out of her slowly, you felt her legs wrap around your waist quickly, holding you down. Standing at six foot tall, and being mostly muscle, you were a fair bit stronger than her, but did you really want to escape?

“You ain’t getting away that easily, Champ. I’ve been up for about half an hour now, with that big, thick cock, semi-hard inside me. That’s enough to really get a girl going~”

You understand what she’s getting at and grin a bit, before leaning in for a kiss. She pushes your head down with a chuckle, so that instead of kissing her, your mouth is instead pressed to her neck. You slowly sink your teeth into her, while sinking in elsewhere as well.

Last night was definitely fun - but the venom clouded your memories. So today, you really got to soak in the feeling of her insides. Each time your cock pushed into her, with every thrust, you heard her breathing hitch, and felt her grip tighten. She, like you, was probably still very sensitive from a night of crazed venom-induced rut. Each twitch of her inner walls drove you closer to an early finish, but you still got faster and faster with your firm fucking, and soon? You were ploughing the lethargic shopkeep into the floor below, listening to her beautiful voice all the while.

Half an hour later, and you slowly tug your knot out from the catgirl, giving a low chuckle at her intense shudder, and the large load of cum leaking from her pussy. You stand up and stretch a bit, sitting up at her counter. She's quick to be on her knees in front of you, lapping at what cum was left dripping from your tip.  
Once done she pulled away and helped you dress, before going and dressing herself, holding her own bad leg for support.  
She waves you off, and with that you left, back to the Frost Hound where Garth still had a room reserved for you.

This village was a nice place to say the least. You'd probably be able to settle down here, if it weren't for what would come next - not that you know of that yet.


	2. Cats, Bulls, & Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a morning of fun with the local huntress & shopkeep, Leorah, and a day of helping old Garth around the bar, our champion prepares for a night of relaxing.
> 
> You buy yourself a drink, pull up a chair, and kick back - the blizzard outside is getting too much to do much else anyways, so you might as well...
> 
> Good thing there's nothing interrupting this otherwise great night.

PLACEHOLDER CHAPTER TEXT. THIS IS JUST SO I C AN SAVE A DAMN DRAFT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing the notes before the chapter, but this chapter should be more like the kind of chapter length I intend to write!
> 
> As always though, I hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Hope you liked it so far!
> 
> No matter how far in this is, I'm always open to comments! If there's a character you want me to write content for just say! I'll always be willing to work towards it!
> 
> Also, I now this first chapter was short. Sorry about that.


End file.
